It's Gravitation
by Annie-Sempai
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde lo de Kitazawa. Traumas que estaban, pueden desaparecer gracias a cierta persona y su ayuda.


It's Gravitation

Escrito por: AnnieSempai

Un rubio se encontraba en la terraza de uno de los edificios más importantes de New York. Si bien se encontraba contemplando las estrellas, en realidad, no parecía estar observándolas, sino parecía más bien ensimismado. Sus ojos verdes relucían a la luz de la luna, sus cabellos eran mecidos por la suave brisa, y en sí esa noche parecía perfecta. Sin embargo, algo más se podía distinguir en su rostro, cierta tristeza y dolor, una melancolía increíble. Tal vez sus pensamientos, después de todo, no eran lo más alegres en este momento. Incluso su sonrisa, gentil en ocasiones y vacía en otras, estaba extinta en su bello rostro.

- Eiri-san…- _ese nombre fue pronunciado en un tenue susurro. Quizás esta persona era la culpable de su estado de ánimo. Quizás esta persona lo había lastimado o él lo había lastimado. Tantos quizás, sin embargo…_

- La verdad es que te extraño. Extraño tu alegría, tu inocencia, tu felicidad… Si tan sólo no hubiera pasado lo de Kitazawa_…- una triste sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro-_ ya hacen 6 meses de "eso" y es lógico que no hayas podido olvidarlo y mucho menos superarlo, sin embargo, yo conozco tu fortaleza y se que podrás seguir adelante.

- No puedo evitar sentir culpa por lo que te sucedió, aunque me lo niegues y me agradezcas mi apoyo, es inevitable este sentimiento. Y eso es lo de menos en verdad, mi gran preocupación es qué clase de persona serás en el futuro. Si serás igual a como eras hasta hace un tiempo, pero más maduro; o si serás totalmente diferente, serás frío y sin expresión alguna en tu cara. Si te aislarás y… te encerrarás en ti mismo.- _la última oración fue dicha con un pequeño suspiro y en un tono muy bajo pero audible, ya hace tiempo su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por éstos…_

--

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de esa gran ciudad, un joven, de apariencia menor a 18 años, se encontraba corriendo apresuradamente. Mas bien parecía estar huyendo o queriendo alejarse de algo o alguien. Tampoco parecía importarle demasiado la dirección que tomaba, debido a esto, se podían escuchar claramente insultos en su contra, claro que esto tampoco parecía importarle al muchacho.

De repente, su mirada dorada se centró en un parque, si bien este no era demasiado grande, era lo suficientemente tranquilo y acogedor; en pocas palabras, era justo lo que estaba buscando.

Un lugar donde poder pensar libremente, aclarar sus ideas, fuera de la sobreprotección de cierta persona. No era que le desagradara del todo, en cierta forma, a todos nos gusta sentirnos protegidos por alguien, tener a alguien que nos escuche y nos comprenda, sin embargo; (y como a cualquier persona) esto llega a hartar. Es que simplemente, tener a una persona las 24 horas del día, y estar "encerrado con puertas abiertas", es estresante.

Por eso, le había dicho a Seguchi que saldría a tomar un poco de aire, y aunque este le ofreció acompañarlo, el rechazó su oferta de la forma menos grosera que pudo.

No le echaba la culpa a su cuñado, en verdad, le agradecía, pero los recuerdos de esa noche, todavía lo atormentaban. Muchas noches tenía pesadillas y se levantaba sudando frío a tomar un vaso de agua, para relajar sus nervios.

- Fui demasiado ingenuo por creer en ti Yuki-sensei. Pero jamás imaginé que pudieras ser capaz de venderme de esa manera.

Flashes de esa noche surgieron en su cabeza. Cómo Yuki lo llevaba a una extraña "casa" (la cual parecía abandonada hace tiempo), cómo el mismo le preguntó a su maestro qué hacían allí, cómo esta pregunta se desvaneció en el aire al entrar dos tipos al mismo edificio, la corta conversación entre estos tipos y su sensei, el dolor de lo que escuchó, el sentimiento de traición que sintió, cómo esos sujetos se le acercaron y… lo que le hicieron después, el disparo que él mismo le dio al que fue su primer amor, la llegada de Seguchi, la preocupación de este y el desgarrador grito que se escuchó en ese edificio minutos después.

Sin poder contenerlas, lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, algunas perdiéndose entre las comisuras de sus labios, y otras derramándose en el suelo. Pero eran lágrimas diferentes, eran frías y mostraban claramente el rencor que poseía su dueño.

- Yuki-sensei, no puedo seguir diciendo que te quiero después de lo que me hiciste, pero tampoco puedo decir que te odio. Es extraño, pero no puedo odiarte, debería tal vez, pero no puedo…sin embargo, lo que no puedo es perdonarte, quizás si lo hiciera dejaría de pensar en ti, pero no; me lastimaste y eso es algo que no puedo ni olvidar ni perdonar tan fácilmente.- _al decir esto, se levantó de la banca en la que se había sentado y empezó a caminar, a paso intermedio._

- Será mejor que ya me vaya, sino Seguchi podría preocuparse de nuevo. En serio, a veces puede ser tan molesto.- _y con un suspiro y el ceño apenas fruncido, apresuró el paso._

En cuestión de minutos, subió al edificio y se dirigió al departamento en el que vivía con su cuñado y su hermana, la que se encontraba, en este momento, en Japón, cuidando de su padre. Al abrir la puerta, se extrañó al no encontrar la mirada preocupada de aquel que antes llamaba cariñosamente "onii-san" y que ahora trataba de Seguchi o, a veces, Tohma-kun. Así que, avanzando tranquilamente pero sin hacer el menor ruido, fue acercándose poco a poco a la terraza en la que se hallaba su cuñado "favorito".

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunta al verlo tan distraído_

- Ah Eiri-san, que bueno que estés de vuelta- _al decir esto se da vuelta y le sonríe_- ¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo? ¿Te divertiste?

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- _evade su pregunta inconscientemente, ya que le sorprendió encontrarlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos._

- No es nada importante, no te preocupes- _vuelve a sonreírle_- Pero no me respondiste, ¿te divertiste?

- Aja.

- Ah, que bueno. Por cierto, Mika-san llamó unos minutos después que te marcharas. Me dijo que su padre se encuentra bien, pero que se quedará a cuidarlo unos días más.

- Está bien- "siquiera no tengo que soportar los sermones de mi hermana y que esté entrometiéndose en todo lo que hago" _pensó con alivio_ - En fin, iré a descansar. Buenas noches- _y se marchó a su habitación_.

- Ah, de acuerdo- _murmuró antes de verlo desaparecer. Al marcharse su acompañante, viró su vista nuevamente hacia las estrellas_- A eso es a lo que me refería, está cambiando. Ojala pudiera borrar tu dolor, pero si yo no puedo ayudarte, tiene que existir alguien que pueda hacerlo. Desearía que ese alguien llegara pronto, antes que sea tarde.- _Y da media vuelta, rumbo a su cuarto, sin sospechar que una persona había llegado a escuchar su corto monólogo._

--

En otro lugar, para ser más precisos, en el aeropuerto, un joven de unos 16 o 17 años bajaba del avión luego de su extenuante viaje.

Era el último en desabordarlo, su familia hace rato lo había hecho y lo esperaba en la cafetería, pero él se había quedado dormido y no lo habían esperado.

Procedió a exhalar una gran bocanada de aire y…

- Sugoii!! ¡No puedo creer que sea tan hermoso New York!-

_Pronunció en un perfecto japonés, al llegar al lugar antes nombrado._

- Shu-chan siéntate y no armes escándalos, por favor- _le riñó su madre al notar que varias personas los miraban._

- Además, este sólo es el aeropuerto. ¡¡Ni siquiera hemos visto la mitad de la ciudad, como para que te alegres tanto!!- _le dijo su hermana mayor, Maiko, con un tono de diversión y severidad falsa en su voz._

- ¡¡Ah, pero es que estoy muy feliz!!- _les respondió con una gran felicidad notándose en su rostro. Sin embargo, su mirada tomó más seriedad al decir…_-a pesar que papá no esté con nosotros.- _y volvió a su alegría anterior, con una gran determinación_- pero yo le prometí que las cuidaría a ambas.

- Shuichi- _contestan dulcemente al unísono su madre y su hermana, totalmente conmovidas por su actitud._

- Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos a nuestra nueva casa. Me muero por conocerla, ¿como será?- _sus ojos toman forman de grandes estrellas y junta sus manos mirando hacia el techo_-

- Hijo, al menos toma siento y come algo, ¿que no tienes hambre?- _dice con un poco de preocupación en su voz._

- Para nada- _aún de pie_- estoy demasiado emocionado como para comer.- _y vuelve a la normalidad._

- Esta bien, onii-chan. Mamá, ya vámonos, antes que Shuichi se desmayé por la ansiedad o por no comer nada en todo el viaje.

- De acuerdo.- _y partieron en busca de un taxi que los llevara._

Acababan de llegar de Japón y estaban exhaustos. Si bien el viaje fue muy tranquilo y no tuvieron inconveniente alguno, el cambio de ambiente ya los estaba afectando.

Su nueva residencia los estaba esperando. La mudanza había sido realizada unos cuantos días antes de su viaje, por lo que lo único que debían de hacer era desempacar, tanto los muebles como su ropa.

En unos 30 minutos llegaron a su destino. No era un lugar muy grande pero desde fuera se podía percibir que irradiaba un aire acogedor.

- A que no me ganas Maiko!!- _y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada con una llave en su mano._

- Onii-chan, espera.- _lo llamó, pero fue en vano, este ya había entrado y estaba explorando cada rincón que encontraba a su paso._ _Suspiró_- Ah…él siempre será igual…-y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- Eso espero.- _asintió su madre, con una pequeña risa._

Se miraron y entraron a buscar a su hijo y hermano, porque conociéndolo como lo conocían, podía perderse incluso en una sola habitación.

--

Volviendo con cierto rubio de ojos dorados, este se encontraba en su habitación meditando lo escuchado hace unos momentos. Su cuñado sí que pensaba en él, lo que no le causaba mucha gracia; en realidad, era un problema, ya que no quería que se preocupara más de lo necesario.

- Me pregunto si esa persona existirá en verdad- _pensó mientras se recostaba en su confortable cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y su vista fija en algún punto de la pared._- En qué estoy pensando, debo alejarme de Seguchi, ya estoy pensando como él.- _con una mueca de fastidio y temor fingido_. _Pero relaja su expresión a una apacible y con un poco de melancolía_- Sin embargo, me gustaría que existieras- _esto fue pronunciado en un suave susurro._

Sus párpados fueron poco a poco cerrándose hasta sumergirlo en otro mundo. Un mundo que esperaba por lo menos esa noche, fuera suyo, y no de "él".

--

En la casa de cierta persona, esta ya se encontraba en su cama dispuesto a dormir, estaba más que exhausto (si eso es posible), después de desempacar.

--Flash back--

- Maiko, mira lo que puedo hacer.- _gritaba radiante de energía, mientras sostenía en sus manos una pila gigante de cajas, y se movía hacia atrás, adelante, izquierda y derecha; tratando que no se cayeran._

- ¡¡Onii-chan, ten cuidado, se van a caer y romperás todo!!- _gritó tratando de poner las cajas a salvo, pero el otro se le adelantó y se alejó para que no se las arrebatara._

- ¿Crees que soy tan baka, como para que se me caigan?- _contestó haciéndose el ofendido._

- ¿Quieres que te conteste o te respondes tú mismo?- _arqueando las cejas y con evidente ironía._

- Oye!!- _y se cruzó de brazos en señal de molestia, ocasionando que las cajas se cayeran encima de su pobre cuerpo._

- Shuichi, ves lo que haces!!- _se acercó su madre, corriendo y abriendo una de las cajas que cayó a la izquierda del "niño", y comprobando si se había roto algo._- Por fortuna, no se rompió nada.- _con un alivio inmenso por parte de ella y su hija._

- ¡¡Y de mí, quién se preocupa??- _decía un chibi Shu, que yacía debajo de casi todas las demás cajas, tratando de luchar, en vano, por salir a la superficie._

--Fin Flash back--

Eso era lo que había sucedido, el solo recordarlo era motivo de gracia para cualquiera y más para él. Y es que desde que su padre falleció, hacía todo lo posible porque su madre y su nee-chan se alegraran.

Ahora que estaban en Estados Unidos, extrañaba mucho a sus compañeros, pero en especial a su mejor amigo Hiro, quién lo acompañaba en todo y lo apoyaba en cualquier cosa, sin importar la situación en que se encontrara.

Pero este le había prometido que en unos días viajaría y estudiarían en la misma escuela, ya que por suerte había obtenido el permiso de sus padres. Al recordarlo, sus ojos destellaron calidez. En verdad le agradecía a la vida el haberlo conocido.

Sin embargo, sabía que aquí también haría muchos amigos, pero había algo que lo inquietaba y emocionaba. Era una sensación de que algo iba a cambiar en este país, de que algo iba a suceder, algo muy especial y único.

- Me pregunto qué será...- _y con este pensamiento se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, en el que vislumbraba los cálidos momentos junto a su familia completa, su amigo Hiro, y la inmensa felicidad que le provocaban todas esas personas, incluso la que ya no estaba en presencia, pero seguía y seguiría por siempre en su corazón. _


End file.
